User talk:Armantula513
Armantula513, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Heh heh heh Sorry if it seems like we're fighting over a Flitt of all things lol. I am just like that i guess, its just where i am a big fan of Metroid II. Piratehunter 07:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) question Do happen to know of a good place to get good Metroid pictures? About the size of the one i got of Dark Samus. Piratehunter 10:38, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Definitely. Here's Gamehiker: http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/index.php?cat=124 They have some nice pictures, but my secret weapon is here: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/index.php The Metroid Database. They have an extensive library of official art for nearly every metroid game. But they usually have logos attached. Be grateful - these are my poker hand. If you can use rudamentary skills in your paint program, this site will be your mystical fountain of youth. Armantula513 10:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Paint program eh? heh thats you, i use Gimp, lol. Piratehunter 11:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Gimp?Armantula513 Yeah, GIMP is just another painting application but in my oppinion it has alot more stuff you can use. Piratehunter 04:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I checked it out & downloaded it. It's really complicated! I like basic paint more -- I'm already really familiar with it. Armantula513 05:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh I know what your saying' lol. GIMP can be quite complicated, it took me forever to get used to it, but once i did, it became my best tool or pic editing. Piratehunter 04:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Logos What do ya think of this for a Wikitroid logo? I have to add a few more things to it but still, looks sweet to me. Piratehunter 01:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) It's cool. Although I'm not sure about the logo placement... it looks a little..... off. But that must be one of the things you're going to change.Armantula513 08:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Love the Mother Brain logo by the way, the way it only shows half of her head lol. Piratehunter 06:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Was that a good comment or a bad one?Armantula513 07:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, no i was serious, the way only half the head is shown makes for a good picture. ^_^ Piratehunter 15:09, 4 July 2008 (UTC) As for the logo's color scheme, i got the idea from a family christmas photo that my cousin gave me. The the entire picture was grayscale, all except the red sweater her son was wearing and the santa hat her daughter was wearing it was just really unique. Piratehunter 23:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) GIMP Well, well, well, it looks like you've fallen to the awesome might of GIMP lol. I told you it was great didn't i? heh heh heh. Piratehunter 05:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) It's very very VAST. There are lots of things that I'm wanting to do with it. Hopefully even more logos. Does it look like I've learned anything yet? (Seriously, I'm not just trying to revel in narcissism at the moment.) Armantula513 05:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey let me ask you something, the logo you said you did with GIMP, i have two questions. How did you clash diffrent pictures together, and how did you make the letters in the text change in size? Piratehunter 08:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I "Clashed different pictures" simply with the layer modes. Under Mode (On the Layers Dialogue) There's an effect called "Differance" it basically takes an image that's 1 layer above another, and inverts the color pixels on the image below. I made the letters change size by changing their perspective with the perspective tool. It's basically just changing the direction you're viewing them at. That tool is in the main toolbar. That one really helped me, because I didn't want another predictable title! Anyway, I'm experimenting with Light and Shadow effects at the moment. Just wait for it, I'm telling you! Armantula513 09:11, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well it's nice to hear you like it so much lol. Piratehunter 09:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, how old are you? Just a curious question. Armantula513 12:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) 20, as of Dec. 3rd last year. Piratehunter 23:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Wow. I wasn't expecting that! I thought that you were a great deal younger -- maybe somewhere around fourteen or fifteen. But I see that you're actually older than I am. (I'm sixteen.) Armantula513 18:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Heh, well that would explain how much time you have on your hands lol. But no really i have alot on my hands as well. Really the only thing else i have to do is work and buying food, lol. I will start going back to school however in a few months, that is i plan to. But enough about me, back to Wikitroid! ^_^ Piratehunter 23:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Logos There, they should be fixed now.--Richard 16:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Top Users By the way i meant to but forgot to congratulate you on making the Top Users list. So, Congrats! ^_^ Piratehunter 00:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC)